<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Creep by The_Funky_Artist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074353">Creep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Funky_Artist/pseuds/The_Funky_Artist'>The_Funky_Artist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blood, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, F/M, Hymen Breaking, Implied Incest, Lolicon, Not Beta Read, Pedophilia, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Threesome, Underage - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, age gap, face fucking, haha volleyball, m/m/f, read the tags, reader is dangerously underage, seriously, triggering content, ushijima is 18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:08:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Funky_Artist/pseuds/The_Funky_Artist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ushijima being creepy towards Goshiki’s little sister</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goshiki Tsutomu/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>226</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Creep- Ushijima</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>PLEASE OH MY GOD PLEASE READ THE TAGS!!! THIS DEPICTS LOLICON AND IN NO WAY REFLECTS WHAT I BELIEVE IN REAL LIFE!! I use writing as a coping mechanism and I would never wish what happened to me on anyone else. If you are being abused please tell authorities or an adult you KNOW you can trust. </p><p>Reader is implied to be 11-12</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ushijima watched you from the stands cheering on your big brother. You were so cute to him...but that was wrong wasn’t it? The only reason you were there was because you wanted to cheer on your big brother Goshiki. </p><p>After practice Ushijima and Goshiki were the only two left; Goshiki stuck in the gym cleaning it from corner to corner and Ushijima getting ready to take a shower and then meet up with Goshiki to finish up. But you were nowhere to be seen. </p><p>As Ushijima opened the door to the locker room he heard the pitter patter of Goshiki’s little sister. You were so cute. </p><p>You ran up to greet your big brother but came face to face with his scary tall man. “Ushijima-San!!” You greeted him with a large smile as he gave a small nod back to you. </p><p>“Ah- hello y/n. Are you waiting for your big brother. Do you mind waiting in an area where you can’t see me while I take a shower?” He tilts his head. He wasn’t the best with kids as he watched you fumble with your shirt. </p><p>“Oh!! Nii-Chan bathes me!! Can I join you? It wouldn’t be wrong right?” Your naiveness was kind of cute and pathetic to him as he pondered. </p><p>He felt gross. Disgusted. But you were just...so fucking adorable and tiny. Ushijima likes two kinds of girls and two kinds of girls only; weak small girls who need him and his attention or strong girls who could hold their weight against him. And he preferred the latter much more. “Okay. Get undressed.” </p><p>He watched you shimmy out of your clothes and...fuck. Your tiny chest, your small, clean, and so very closed little cunt. The way you looked at him with trust. He was about to break that trust. “Fuck...Cmon. The showers are this way...” </p><p>He stripped down and wrapped a towel around his waist, hoisting you up in his arms and carrying you with him. He looked at you closely; you did look a bit like Goshiki, your cute eyebrows and choppy hair, almost like you based your haircut off of his. He made his way to the showers and turned them on, sighing as he continued to look you up and down. Once he knew the water was warm he took off his towel. </p><p>You watched him with a sweet smile on your face, your cheeks were a little red as you watched his cock spring out. It was big. </p><p>“Hm- hey. Don’t stare. Let me wash up and I’ll help you.” He huffed as he slowly turned back around to begin washing himself off. </p><p>You waited patiently, humming and squealing quietly to yourself as you looked around the shower room before staring at him again. You couldn’t keep your eyes off of him. He wasn’t slim like your Nii-Chan. He was muscular and sculpted like a Roman Statue- well, except for one area. </p><p>Ushijima knew he was above average- coming in at 8 1/2 inches with a 3 cm girth. It was scary and he had just the best idea of where to shove it. He wanted to breed and ruin you. You’re so small. He finished washing himself and kneeled down, cupping your face gently. “Can I touch you?” </p><p>You have a small nod. Of course he could touch you it’s just bathing! You trusted him! You’ve known Ushijima for maybe a year now after Goshiki started taking you with him to practice and to hang out with the team. You were known by the whole team and adored. Such a cute little thing. You felt his large hands run down your arms, shaking a bit when he touched your hands before he continued. </p><p>“Your chest is cute- Erm- hey. Can you promise not to tell your Big Brother about this?” He gave you those beautiful eyes, his eyebrows upturned slightly as he tried to coerce you a bit. Once he got a small nod from you his hands darted to your thighs. Fuck. They were so small. His thick finger made its way across your slit. “Fuck...I’m going to make you feel so good. I promise, little one.” He gave you an encouraging smile. He rarely ever did that but he hoped it made you feel safe. </p><p>You whimpered quietly, feeling his finger slip inside of you slowly. It felt burning, the stretch hurt as you immediately grabbed onto him. “Mnh...Wahh...Ushiiiii....” you groan in painful pleasure, looking at him before he leaned in and kissed you. “Mnh...ahh!! Ahh!!” It began to feel good as your slick coated his finger which allowed it to slide in deeper.</p><p> “Hoohhh....fuck...” he began to pump his finger in and out slowly, grunting as he used his other hand to stroke his cock. You looked so cute like this, trembling on his finger, tiny squeaks escaping you. “Oh little baby bunny...mnh...yeah...” he kisses your neck a bit, careful not to leave a mark on you. </p><p>After a while of his finger thrusting inside of you, your stomach began to tie into knots. You were close to something, it felt like you had to go to the bathroom. “I-I have to p-pee! W-wait wait...!!!” He gave harder thrusts before you hit your limit. You came all over his finger, his pumping slowing down to a stop. </p><p>“So...cute....” Ushijima hadn’t cum yet but that was okay. He was gonna use your pretty little pussy. He was feeling guilty but he didn’t care, frowning slightly. </p><p>You squealed a bit as he picked you up, that was until he slowly spread your legs. He was pressing that thing inside of you. “O-Ow..owwie ow...ow!!” You began to whimper and cry in shock. He was splitting you in half with how big he was. Before you had time to react he grabbed your hips and slammed you down. You went to let out a screeching cry but he covered your mouth, pressing his lips on your neck. “Shh...ah fuck...shh...be quiet...” </p><p>Ushijima was in Heaven. It felt so fucking good. Your tight cunt was pulsing around him, he could see streaks of red on his cock as he pulled out slowly, growling as he slammed back in “Mnh! Dammit...” he kept a brutal pace, hips snapping against your tiny hips. “You’re doing s-so good you know that? You’re amazing you’re a good little girl I love you...I love...you...” </p><p>You moaned and cried into his hand, hips writhing a bit, but he kept them steady after slowly moving his hand from your mouth. You let out shocked moans, it was so much. It sent you over the edge again as you came. </p><p>He can’t hold that against you. You wouldn’t be able to hold it back for much longer and he was drawing closer to cumming for the first time. He thrusted harder. Harder. HARDER. It was so nice. He slammed you against the wall, hands bruising your hips with how hard his hands were gripping you. His thrusting lasted 5 more minutes before he came inside of you. Oh fuck. It felt so...good...he watched your tummy bloat with his cum as he pulled out. It was gross but hot as a mix of blood and cum made a very light pink puddle below you. He let you down slowly and watched you stumble, letting you get to your own feet as he finished washing you off. “Remember not to tell anyone...” </p><p>You nodded and squealed, hugging him as he hugged back. He made you feel good even if you felt achy and sleepy after. “Let’s go see Nii-Chan!!!!” </p><p>He nods, finishing washing his hair and then turning off the shower, after drying himself off and changing he helped you dry and put your clothes back on. Carrying you out of the locker rooms he called to Goshiki who came over. </p><p>“Ah there you are my little y/n!! Huh? Did you take a shower?” He looked at you quizzically; his eyes narrowing a bit. </p><p>“Yeah!! Ushi-Chan helped me like you do!!!” You make grabby hands for him as Ushijima hands you over to your brother. </p><p>They began to walk out, sighing and talking as you fell asleep in his arms. Standing in front of his car, Goshiki sighed and looked at Ushijima. </p><p>“Did she feel good?”<br/>
“Yeah.”<br/>
“Mm, that’s good, she won’t know that I know.”<br/>
“I see. Take care of her.”<br/>
“Maybe next time you get to play with her...she’ll have learned a few tricks.” Goshiki winked and stroked your head, listening to your whimpering snores. </p><p>Yeah. Now that you were broken in he could take you. His little sister.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Goshiki.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Same as before- please read the tags. Warning for incest. The ending was sloppy but there’s a final chapter and I had to just smush it all together lmao. There’s a medium sized list of these lolicon fics I’m gonna write lmao</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3 days after the incident-</p><p>Your limp had finally gone away. Goshiki felt a bit bad for you as he has watched you trip and crumple in a cute little pile of tears, playing it off to your parents as you just being clumsy. But each time he lifted up your shirt past your tummy he’d see Ushijima’s hand prints- bruised on your sides. Oh what he wouldn’t have given to see you writhe around on Ushijima’s cock. But today he was going to make sure you told him. </p><p>You looked at him with a trusting face, eyes half closed, bottom lip forming your cute lips into a pout. “Nii-Chan I need you to help me bathe!!” </p><p>He cleared his throat and smiles sweetly, plucking you up into his arms, walking to the bathroom with you. “You’re always so excited to bathe, is it because it’s nice and warm in the winter when it’s chilly?” He laughed and ruffled your hair as you nodded. “That’s what I was figuring!” He put you down and helped you out of your clothes. Once he knew you were out of them he started up the bath. </p><p>“You always wash me until I’m squeaky clean Nii-Chan!” You rubbed his back, mimicking how he washed you. Hearing his laugh always made you so happy and he always laughed around you. As you watched the tub fill you got more excited to feel the warm water on your skin. </p><p>Once the tub was filled, Goshiki took off his clothes and then lifted you into the tub with him, sighing as you rested between his legs. He slowly began to wash your hair, running his lean fingers across your scalp. “So how did Ushijima wash you?” </p><p>You tensed up a bit before relaxing. “He was gentle with my head, it felt like a massage...” you giggled a bit as he cupped water in his hands and let it fall on your head. </p><p>“Don’t get soap in your eyes!” He watches you close your eyes tightly. God you scrunched your face up whenever you did that and he never failed to find that endearing. “Mm, what about washing your body?”</p><p>“He let me do that...I don’t think I did it that well.” Yikes. You didn’t like lying to your brother but you promised Ushijima that you’d keep it a secret. You felt your big brother’s hands moving down your body, cupping your flat chest the best he could. </p><p>“Oh really?” He let his fingers pinch together, trapping your nipples in his nimble hands. “Hm, that’s a shame...” after a while of squeezing he released when you whined, continuing his journey down your body. “Your tummy is always so cute, where’d you get those bruises?” He was trying to get you to break. While he spoke he slipped a finger in between your slit, huffing a bit. </p><p>“I fell. I-I...n-nii...” you whimpered and looked down at his hands, then back at his face. Your blood ran cold as he gave you a strikingly angry look, just with his eyes. </p><p>“Why don’t you tell me the truth...I don’t like seeing my baby sister lying.” His other hand slid to his cock, stroking himself slowly as he slipped two fingers inside of you. Still so fucking tight. He wasn’t as big as Ushijima but honestly? Any size could break you. </p><p>“I’m sorry Nii-Chan....h-he..he was doing what y-you’re doing...he s-said not to tell you!! Please d-don’t tell him I told y-!” </p><p>He immediately began thrusting his fingers in and out, listening to you whimper and gasp for him. “It’s okay...I just wanted you to say it...youre so wet down here.” He pulled you down into his lap, fingering you harder, pressing his fingers against your spongy insides. </p><p>“Nii...N-Nii...” you bucked into his hands, shaking slightly as you felt that pleasure build up more and more. It was like Heaven. It was less of a brute strength and more of a calculated rhythm. “Nii-Chan I love you!!” </p><p>“I love you too, did he kiss you?” <br/>“Mhm...”<br/>“Where?”<br/>“On the neck...”<br/>“But not your lips?”<br/>“No...” </p><p>“Good.” He let go of his cock, using that hand to slowly and gently pull your head back and to the side, kissing you. Once you get out a gasp he slipped his tongue in. The kiss you gave back was sad and sloppy but that only made his gut clench harder. You really were still innocent. </p><p>“M-MMPH!!” You cried out as you pulled away, cumming all over his fingers, bucking your hips wildly until you finally relaxed. “Nii...nii...?” You looked down at you felt yourself being lifted up. </p><p>He couldn’t waste anymore time. Holy fuck. Your orgasm was the cutest thing he’d ever seen from you. He slowly began to slide you down on his cock, listening to your alarmed squeaks. “Shh..Shh...it’s okay y/n...” he didn’t slam in, only sliding you down until he was fully sheathed inside of you. </p><p>“Uwahhh...ahh..wahhh....” it didn’t hurt as bad but it still definitely hurt. “Nii...hold my h-hands...” </p><p>He was quick to oblige as he grabbed your hands, holding them tightly. “You’re doing so good for your big brother...I love you so much! You know I love you right?”</p><p>You nodded, whimpering and groaning as he bounced you up and down on his cock. It kept touching a good place in your tummy that made you see stars. “Ah!! Ahh...ah...I k-know Nii-Chan I know!!” Your gut felt so hot like you were close to something again. </p><p>He grabbed your hips after releasing your hands, thrusting up into you over and over again. He was also getting closer to cumming. He’d been fantasizing about this since forever. He can’t remember a time he didn’t cum to the idea of you bouncing on his cock. </p><p>“NII!!!” You yelped as you came, crying as he continued to thrust. Oh my god the overstimulation was almost painful, you were squirting all over his cock until you felt him shoot ropes of sticky cum inside of your tummy. </p><p>He finally slowed down and waited until he was done cumming. He finally felt like he’d reach heaven. Stroking your hair as he sat there. “You can’t tell anyone about these things me and Ushijima did to you, okay? Unless him and I bring it up to someone else with you there? Don’t bring it up.” </p><p>“Okay Nii Chan...can we finish bathing and then watch a movie?” </p><p>He had work to do but...dammit you gave him those eyes and he couldn’t say no. “Sure thing, you can choose any movie you’d like.” He grabbed the body wash and conditioner and finished the job for the both of you, drying you off and smiling lovingly at your still shaking form. </p><p>“Do you feel good?”<br/>“Yeah!”<br/>“Good. Nii-Chan loves you.” </p><p>Yeah, he loved you. And eventually the whole team would be able to show their love too. It’s only a matter of time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There’s a final chapter with Ushijima and Satori lol here’s the ones I’ve finished and releasing today as well</p><p>Final chapter for this <br/>Oikawa<br/>Ukai<br/>Kuroo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ushijima. Satori.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We’re just babysitting. </p><p>Read warnings STILL it’s not gonna suddenly change lmao</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’d been dropped off at Ushijima’s place by your big brother Goshiki. Ever since the incidents you’d enjoyed hanging out with Ushijima. This was the first night that you were going to spend the night with him. </p><p>“Hey y/n.” He held his hands out, humming quietly as you jumped into his arms. You smelled like strawberries and vanilla. Your hair sleek and soft. </p><p>“USHI!!! IVE MISSED YOU!!” You squealed and giggled, kissing his cheek as he let out a small laugh. It was small and quick but nice to hear either way. “Bye Nii-Chan I’ll see you later!!”</p><p>Goshiki waved goodbye, speaking to Ushijima quietly, eyes placid and clam. “Take good care of my little girl.” </p><p>“Always.”</p><p>He walked away back to his car, yawning a bit as he got ready to drive to the training camp. </p><p>Ushijima turned back and walked into the living room, locking the door behind him. “So how’s your day been little one.” </p><p>“It’s been good!! I’ve missed you so I’ve been waiting for this all day!!” You kissed his cheeks over and over again before he cupped your chin between his fingers. </p><p>“I’ve missed you too little one.” He kisses you, giving some love to it before he pulled away, rubbing your head. “So what do you want to do little one. We can watch anything you want and cuddle. Goshiki has told me before that you enjoy that.” </p><p>Your eyes lit up, gasping and nodding as you wiggles in his arms. After he set you down on the couch you curled up in the blanket laid out for you. “Lets watch a cartoon!!” </p><p>He nods, sitting down and letting your head rest on his lap as he turned on the large TV. He continued to play with your hair, leaning back and relaxing while he stared lazily at the screen. He was about to doze off before he felt your breath heavy and hot against his crotch. “?!” </p><p>“Nii-Chan taught me something new...can I...show you...?” You tugged a bit at his waistband, breathing softly as he grunted. Before you could reach he was pulling his thick cock out for you. </p><p>“He did huh...show me.” He couldn’t even react as you gave his throbbing member little kitten licks. Oh fuck you were so adorable licking and suckling on it like a...well like a baby. “Oh...b-baby...” he groaned, his eyes narrowed and his bottom lip between his teeth. “Good girl...” </p><p>You mewed and panted around his cock, lips sucking a little bit more, your head bobbing a bit as you took only a small amount of it in your mouth at once. It was thick, big, and salty. It tasted bad but your nii-chan told you it’d be tasty after a while. </p><p>Ushijima grunted and groaned before he felt a buzz from his pocket. He was being called by someone. He grabbed his phone and flipped it open, sighing as he began to speak. “S-Satori. What is it, what do you want.” </p><p>“Oh he-llo~! Nice to hear ya! What are ya doin right now?” Satori laid back on his bed, humming softly into the speaker as he waited for a response. </p><p>“Babys-sitting.” He let out a choked grunt, gripping your hair as he pulled away from the speaker. “S-stop for a moment...” </p><p>You whined, continuing to lick the tip of his cock, purring softly as he huffed again. </p><p>“Ohhh? Babysitting as in some weird kink of yours~?? Or are you just worn out from playing with the little oneee~??” He giggled, rolling back to his stomach. “The only person you’d ever babysit for is Go-shi-ki~!! Is it that cute baby sister of his that you’re watching~?”</p><p>“Yeah it is. Can you...fucking...get on with it...”</p><p>“I think I know what you’ve done with heeerrrrr~~!! I wanna join I wanna joiiiiiin~~! I picked up on it all by the way you held her while talking to Shiki~!! Your hands held her cute little bum a bit toooooo tightly~~! I’ve been looking for someone to play with and it would be so sweet of you to let me join in with you~~!!!”</p><p>His blood ran cold. How’d he know that easily?? “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p><p>“Give it up Ushiii~!! The whole team is gross and messed up~! We all look at the little one with some weird feeling~! It just seems like you were the first to act on it~~” </p><p>“Are you serious...how fucking much do I miss...” he groaned from both the pleasure and annoyance, listening to Satori giggle like a schoolgirl. </p><p>“Oh so much big guy~!! Semiiiii, Shirabuuuu, Reeeoooonnn, Taichiiiiiiii~~!! All of them love to eye her up and down and our precious little Goshikiiii lets them~!! But he wanted you to be the first or else he wouldn’t have brought her around and showed her off to you~!”</p><p>‘God this morherfucker talked on and on’ he sighed angrily, speaking through now gritted teeth to the redhead on the other line. “Fine. Whatever just get in your car and come over. But it’s just babysitting.”</p><p>“Uhuh. I’ll be over in 10.” </p><p>He hung up immediately, gripping your hair tighter as he growled in your ear. “Sorry little one, I’m gonna be a bit rough.”</p><p>Before you could react to him, even blink, you were choking on his cock, gagging and sobbing in shock as he forced your head up and down. </p><p>He was using your mouth as a fleshlight, his breath heavy and hot as he leaned his head back. “Ngh...fuuuck...baby girl you’re doing GREAT!” He’d never felt this good before, well, except for one time. But he also felt....anxious? It was an odd feeling that he felt now. ‘Everyone had their eyes out for y/n...and I never picked up...? Did she know? There’s no way she knew..’ he came back down to earth as he began to cum, holding your head down and waiting to hear you swallow. Once he heard that gulp, he pulled your velvety lip away. “I’m sorry b-“ </p><p>You were hysterical, wailing loudly, you were clinging onto his shirt and trying to catch a breath desperately. “U-USHIJIMAA!! IT H-HURT!!” Your jaw was killing you and your throat was on fire. It stung. Nii-Chan hadn’t been this rough with you. </p><p>He began to coo you, pressing your wet face into his chest. “Okay it’s okay....I’m sorry little baby...Shh...I can give you something easier to suck on to calm you down...” he slowly moved his hand on your face, letting his thumb slip into your mouth. </p><p>“Mmm...mm..mmmm....” the slightly salty taste was one you were familiar with (especially now) as you relaxed in his arms, sighing quietly. His thumb pressed against your tongue. “Ufuu...ufuuuuu....” </p><p>“Oh baby, just stay nice and comfortable in my arms okay? Mhm...” he liked listening to your tiny whimpers, he wasn’t the best at being affectionate or loving but by god he was trying so hard for you. “There there...” </p><p>You stayed in his arms until the door swung open, causing you to let out a loud squeal of shock.</p><p>“He-lloooooo~~!! How are ya Ushi-waka~? Y/N-Chan~~?” He walked over, watching you pull Ushijima’s thumb out of your mouth. “All cute and on dis-play~!!” He sits down beside you, rubbing your head. </p><p>You really liked how he pet you, he was a little creepy looking but he was always the nicest to you; the most playful and silly. He was good with kids. And especially good with you. </p><p>“I’ve been hearing a-bout your nii-chan an all the fun things he likes to do to youuu~!” He scooped you up, long fingers stroking your head. ‘Jeez. Her hair really is soft and silky!’ </p><p>You felt a little backstabbed by your brother now. ‘Did everyone but me know about the things Ushi and Nii-chan?!’ “R-Really? I thought only Nii and Ushi knew...”</p><p>“Nope! Cute li-ttle kitten~! He probably kept it from you so that you didn’t get overwhelmed~!” He hums, stroking your neck gingerly as he heard you whimper. “Ah- so I see what Ushi-ji-ma was doin before I got here~!” He began to pepper kisses on your throat, moaning softly against the soft and supple skin of your tiny neck. </p><p>“Uwah...Wahh...Tendo...” you gasped, eyes wide with surprise. The way he kissed your neck was different from the rest, he was sucking at your skin. “Mnh...Tennn....” </p><p>“Ushiii~ why don’t you play with her a bit down thereee~?” He made eye contact with the large man, watching his pupils dilate. Lust. </p><p>“Yeah. Ok.” He shakily pulled down your pants, breath heavy and hot. He wanted to eat you out. Your pussy looked so cute...he slowly spread the lips apart. He was relieved that he didn’t have to worry about your hymen anymore as he shoved his tongue inside of your tiny body. Holy shit you tasted amazing. </p><p>“Ka-wa-ii~!” Tendou slipped his hands up your shirt, playing with your nipples, groaning in pleasure. </p><p>You felt amazing. Ushijima’s warm tongue inside of you, it was like he was sloppily kissing you. Occasionally he pulled away to kiss your clit and it almost killed you. “M-More..Ushiiiii....please....please...satoriiiiiii....” </p><p>Ushijima slipped a finger inside of you, breathing heavily as he thrusted it back and forth, tongue still playing with your tiny little clit. Fuck. Your slick was a taste he longed for so badly. “Mmph...”</p><p>Satori leaned his head down, breathing quietly as he began to suck on your nipples, rolling his tongue around the little buds. “Mwah...” he continues to suck and tug at her nipples, his breath going from soft to heavy. You skin was so nice and smooth and it quickly became a texture he urged for. </p><p>You were writhing around and gasping, coming closer to an orgasm, your eyes wide with shock but your pupils dilated just like Ushijima’s. All it took was Satori biting down gently on your nipple for you to jolt forward, cumming on Ushijima’s face. </p><p>He lapped it up happily, breathing heavily as he stroked your head slowly. “Good...good girl...” </p><p>Satori pulled away, breathing just as heavily as Ushijima, biting his lip as he looked you up and down. “Mnh...okay...let’s see...what now Ushi~~?” </p><p>“We fuck her.”<br/>“Really? Can she even handle two at once~?”<br/>“I don’t care.”<br/>“Okie dokiiieee~~!!”</p><p>Ushijima picked you up, he seriously felt like he was under a trance. It was driving him crazy. You felt so...warm in his arms. You were burning up. He slowly began to slip his cock inside of you, groaning. He listened to you gasp and clench his shirt, your voice a tiny whimper. </p><p>“Ouchie...”</p><p>“Aww ba-by girl~! Don’t be so scared! I’ll play with you, mhm?” Satori watched you nod and came up behind you, his fingers went in his mouth and then to your cute little ass. </p><p>“!!!” You let out a choked sob, your eyes widening as you looked back to him, only to be kissed by him, he was laughing in your mouth as he bit your lip. It felt good as he fingered your sensitive hole. Stretching you. </p><p>Once he deemed that it was fit, he pulled out his cock. He wasn’t as thick as Ushijima but he was still rather large. He slowly slipped inside of you, grunting in pleasure. “Oh my god~!!! Ba-a-aaabyyyy girl~~!! You feel so good~!!” </p><p>You were being bounced and jolted back and forth, your eyes which were once wide now shut tight, a sick mixture of pleasure and pain painted your face. You felt your tummy being bulged out, and then Satori noticed it. </p><p>“Ushijimaaaa~~! Look at y/n’s little tummy!” He thrusts his hips, watching her tummy bulge the slightest. “You’re taking the front so you get the bulge her tummy out the most~!!” </p><p>“I’ve seen it before. It’s nice. Your little tummy is so soft...” he pressed his hand onto your stomach, groaning loudly as he felt his hand press against it with each thrust. </p><p>“G-Good girl~! L-little one~~!! Fuck! Mnhh...” Satori felt something snap inside of him as his thrusts got more aggressive and forceful. He’d never been so blown out of his mind with pleasure before. He’d finally hit his limit as he slammed into you, the jolt shoving your face into Ushijima. </p><p>They were being too rough but you couldn’t speak. The words stuck in your throat. ‘It hurts...’ you felt Satori pull out, sighing softly in your ear. </p><p>“Thanks cu-tie-pie~!! You felt suuuper good~!!” He began to kiss your neck, purring and cooing you lovingly. </p><p>Ushijima was reaching his limit as well, his body shaking as he gave his final thrusts, filling you to the brim. “Fuck...” </p><p>“So...when does Goshiki pick her up?”<br/>“Tomorrow.”<br/>“Mm. Are you going to use her some more?”<br/>“Probably. Now get the fuck out of my house.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!! I’m gonna be posting oikawa next please PLEASE read the warnings for that one</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you made it here then you probably liked it ^^ feel free to leave Kudos</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>